


Love blossoms

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: Critical Role and the Club of Misfits, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, background Andy/Bunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Claire wants to skip classes with Allison.What does she have in mind?
Relationships: Allison/Claire (Critical Role)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Love blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> I've this in mind for so much time, I'm glad I finally got around to write it.

Something’s weird, Allison understood it since Claire asked her if she wanted to skip potion’s class with her.

This isn’t something perfect student Claire would do, so of course Allison said yes; whatever it was her reason it must be very important if Claire is skipping classes for it.

Speaking of Claire, she still hasn’t shown herself.

Standing in the corridor like that when there are classes could send Allison much trouble, but this isn’t the first time she does this; she knows how to stay hidden.

Besides, she isn’t the only one sneaking around the school: she soon sees two people running away, not really doing a good job at being stealthy given their heavy steps and chuckles.

Allison recognizes these people: it’s Bunder and Andy. She wonders what they’re doing, and it’s then that she notices that they’re holding hands, and suddenly everything becomes clearer.

They don’t notice her at first, except when Andy raises his head and his gaze meets Allison’s. He winks then, with the air of someone who knows something concerning her that she doesn’t.

She slowly waves at him, almost shy – she’s never been good at direct interactions and by now everyone should know it – but Andy’s already out of her line of sight, dragged by Bunder who seems very impatient to get to where they need to be, probably making out in the girls’ bathroom since it’s always empty, like every other couple does, or, knowing Bunder, somewhere where they could blow some shit up – she hopes it’s not the last one because if that’s the case she’d love to see it, but she can’t because she has to see Claire.

By the by, how is she supposed to consider this meeting? Is this… is this a date?

She would lie if she said she’d mind that: Clair is cute, even if she’s a bit too uptight. Actually, that’s part of her charm, she supposes.

There’s a new sound of small steps running towards her, as Clair steps into Allison’s view, smiling and waving at her.

Oh well, she’ll have to think about that later – or at least, she’ll have to ask her.

\- Hi, Allison! -.

\- Claire -.

As always, Claire’s a ray of sunshine, and even Allison can’t help but to be influenced. It would be impossible to tell, given that half of her face is hidden under her ever present scarf, but Claire knows her pretty well by now and she can see it in her eyes that she’s smiling as well.

\- Are you ready? -, she asks, and Allison nods, even though she has no idea what Claire has in mind, but she’ll be damned if she isn’t curious.

After all, it doesn’t happen every day that perfect student Claire decides to skip classes.

Whatever the reason may be, Allison’s sure it’s going to be good.

\- So… where are we going exactly? -, she asks as she follows Claire, because as much as she wants to be surprised, she can’t resist her curiosity.

Claire chuckles. She seems weirdly excited.

\- You’ll see -, is all she says, and ok, Allison can take a hint.

If it’s a surprise, she won’t ruin it, no matter how hard she kind of wants to.

\- You seem awfully happy -, she comments though.

\- It’s my first time doing this -, Claire replies, excitement evident in her voice.

Clair would argue that technically it’s the second time something like this happens, but she doesn’t feel like taking this from her.

Mostly, who would’ve guessed that perfect Claire would find breaking rules so exciting, but after all everyone has a wild side.

If she has somehow managed to turn Claire into a delinquent… well… she’s definitely going to high-five herself.

It doesn’t take her long to realize where they’re headed, as the road they’re taking is a very familiar one for her: are they really going to the herbology class?

Yes, they must be. Allison has no idea why Claire would want to go there of all places, but now she’s even more curious.

\- Claire… -, she tries again, but the other just looks at her and chuckles.

\- Patience, we’re almost there -, she says, and she takes Allison’s hand, yes, she really takes it, and she begins to run, dragging Allison with her.

Maybe, in the end, she’s impatient too, but this isn’t what Allison focuses on: Claire’s hand is so warm, so soft.

She must use some sort of lotion, maybe something made by muggles, but that’s not what’s important: her hand fits perfectly with Allison’s.

She’s never been one for physical contact, but this… she can allow this.

The class is empty as they enter.

\- Perfect! -, Claire exclaims, turning towards Allison, - I made sure to set this to a time when the class would be empty -.

Well, who knew that little Claire was actually a criminal mastermind? That is certainly a pleasant surprise, but there are more pressing matters now.

\- So? -.

\- So… -, Claire begins, dragging that “o” more than she should’ve as she gets closer to Allison, - I learned a new spell -.

Still vague, but at least they’re going somewhere.

\- And are you going to show it to me? -.

\- Yes -, Claire replies, as she fumbles with her uniform to take her wand, - Just a moment! -.

She’s being so clumsily cute right now.

When she finally finds it, she looks at Allison again, with a determined gaze – though Allison can also sense some hesitation.

\- I’m waiting -, she says. A poor attempt to encourage her which only ends in making her more nervous.

\- A moment, a moment! -.

She’s clearly nervous, and Allison takes her hand, the one that’s not holding the wand.

\- You can do it. I believe in you -.

It's not the elegant and articulate response Claire probably wanted, but it's enough.

\- Close your eyes -.

\- Do I have to? -.

\- Yes, you do! Trust me -.

Well, Allison does trust her so... Why not?

At first, nothing happens.

There's some rustling, and Claire mutters:

\- How did it... Oh, right -.

Had Allison opened her eyes, she would've seen Claire shake her wand the same way she usually does. Soon she's overwhelmed by a familiar smell, but she doesn't open her eyes, not yet.

\- Done -.

When Allison opens her eyes, turns out that her suspicions were right: she has no idea where she found the time to do so, but Claire has learned how to conjure flowers the way she does.

White peonies adorn her head like a crown. Claire has also managed to let a few grow on her shoulders and around her scarf.

This is the first time someone ever did something like this.

Usually she just gets written off as "the weird one". Nobody has ever tried to understand her, or at least not without also trying to change her.

And Claire just went her away to learn to do something that's very dear to her.

\- How... -.

\- Oh, it was nothing -, Claire brags, but she immediately deflates, - Well, not really, I've spent a lot of time to master it without having to pronounce the spell. If it weren't for the others I would be still deep in study -.

She makes an annoyed face.

\- Though I suppose I would've gladly done without all the deflowering jokes... -.

She's about to add something - probably an expletive against Bunder, who Allison assumes is the responsible for such jokes - but Allison doesn't give her the time to do so.

She lounges forward, kissing her soft lips. Claire makes a noise of surprised, and when she immediately pulls away, Allison's afraid she might've screwed up.

\- We were supposed to do this properly! I have to ask you first! -, Claire states, and relief immediately washes over Allison.

\- Ask away, then -.

\- Okay... -, and Claire takes a deep breath, - Allison, may I kiss you? -.

Allison leans in again, only to find Claire's hand on her face.

\- You're supposed to answer before! -, she says, but she's laughing. Even Allison is smiling.

She jokingly rolls her eyes before saying:

\- Yes, you may. Happy now? -.

Claire answers with a kiss.

It's sweet and slow, even a bit clumsy as they both don't have any experience with this, but they wouldn't change it for anything in the world, absolutely not.

Claire's a bit sorry that she can't offer better, being the perfectionist of the two, but what's that saying... Ah: practice makes perfect.

And practice she will. Oh, she will.


End file.
